1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a latch mechanism for releasably coupling two members to each other; more specifically, for coupling a battery case within a recess provided within a fender well of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Various coupling or latching mechanisms are known in the prior art for releasably coupling two elements. U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,593, issued Apr. 5, 1960, to Pray, shows a bobbin holder which includes a latching mechanism contained within a cylindrical casing or barrel which is actuated by movement of the bobbin itself. U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,481, issued June 13, 1972, to Bergmann, shows a coupling or locking means for two parts which includes a stud belonging to one part, which stud can be inserted against a stop into a locking position in a recess formed in the other part. U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,377, issued Dec. 12, 1950, to Keef, shows a door latch including a pivotally mounted dog. The door may be latched in the closed position when brought into engagement with a cabinet, and may be released by touching the plunger or pressing or pulling against a cabinet member associated with the plunger. U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,334, issued Nov. 25, 1975, to Black, Sr., shows a window guard apparatus that is hingedly mounted to a wall adjacent a window, and which is adapted to prevent entry into the window from the exterior. The window guard mechanism includes a double hinge and an interior fastener.
Although the above references show various fastening and coupling mechanisms, there exists a need for a latch mechanism of simplified design which permits two parts to be reliably coupled together. The latch mechanism should also allow the parts to be released by a simple motion but should provide safe and reliable latching to prevent unauthorized opening. The latch mechanism should be adaptable to a variety of applications, including car doors, hoods, trunks, safety belts, overhead doors, patio doors, and the like.